mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. Orders Rank 7 Items LS24, I have noticed that you have put a date on your store of when Rank 7 items will come out, and you just keep pushing the date later. Why do you keep doing that? Are you having problems with rank 7? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC) just because I have a lot to do and can't make progress on mln EVERY DAY. There arent many customers either...it doesn't affect many people...also, i cant build all the totemic animals yet... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, If you have the right prices I would buy from you! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! After the deal today, I should be able to put some items up for sale. I just need blueprints. Thats why the date is being pushed. I'll open it today after our deal. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ah. Ok! Better get back to it then :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) a few Rank 7 items Hi! I want one of each totemic part, should be.. 25 clicks! Where do you want the clicks? Codyn329 (talk) 12:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) So 1 scale, feather, claw, fang, and fur? ok. 25 clicks to my pet wolf module! Thanks! I'll send the items after the clicks are done! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 16:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, let me click... finished! Let me just unblock you, now thanks! :) Codyn329 (talk) 18:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) My friendlist is really long and i cant seem to find you. Can you send me a message? Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:36, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Found you! Hey, did I send you all 5 items? or just 4? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Yep all 5. I sent a Friend Ship Bracelet in return. :) Codyn329 (talk) 18:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! a few more Rank 7 items 10 Elemental Fire, Earth, and Air please. 60 clicks. Please confirm order. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) So 10 Fire, 10 earth, and 10 air? ok 60 clicks to my pet wolf. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) But I don't have 60 Totemic Feed.. :P Do you want me to do 30 on your Elemental Module today and 30 on your Pet Wolf Module Tomorrow or 60 on your Elemental Module today and 60 on your Pet Wolf Module tomorrow? Codyn329 (talk) 21:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I forgot about the feed required! Ok. Can you use 30 clicks on the elemental module and 30 on the wolf??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! :) Okay finished! :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Sent! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the items :D Codyn329 (talk) 22:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) No problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 22:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Done! C/C Deal? How about a C/C Deal? 60/60? If so please click my Pet Golem Module 60 times, and if you got a gypsum sent to you maybe send some or all to me please? :P You don't have to, but it would be nice if you could. :D What would you liked clicked? Codyn329 (talk) 18:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 30 to Elemental, 30 to Pet Snake. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Got it! :D Okay finished! Your turn. :D Codyn329 (talk) 19:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You need to block all your friends except for me. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 19:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Done. Your turn! :D Codyn329 (talk) 20:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Done! Sorry for the small delay! Items sent. I got 2. you get both of them. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) its okay. Thanks for the gypsum! Codyn329 (talk) 01:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:48, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Done! Trade LS24, could I trade 3 diamonds for 10 clicks and 1 totemic hawk? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 20:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Should I click your Lightworm??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:02, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 20:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Done! Items sent! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Diamonds sent! Could I trade 2 sapphires for 1 snake? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I give you a Snake for the Sapphires, or you give me a Snake for the Sapphires? Because my store says that snakes are sold out. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) oh oops. I didn't see that. My bad. :S Could I get 1 more hawk then for 2 sapphires and 5 apples? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm kinda Out of clicks and need the items to make the hawk. I need to trade with networkers requires clicks Maybe tomorrow? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC) What if I provide the feathers? How much would it cost then? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) It's the elements that I need. I have feathers. I'm just out of the Elements needed. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Then how about Could I trade for some parts? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Feathers? I need to go in 5 minutes. Just send me 2 Sapphires and 2 Worker Bees 60 I sent 10 feathers and 2 claws. 60 Thanks LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You got it! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) p.s. I will order some more parts later Done! 10 Dino Scales Hey LS24, i want to order 10 dino scales, please. Liaet487 Talk Click Market 18:40, 11 May, 2012 (UTC) Dino Scales are 2 clicks each. So 20 clicks. Put them on my Totemic Owl Module. 17:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Wait, put 10 on my Elemental Module and 10 on my Totemic Rabbit Module instead. 19:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Liaet487, Its been 5 days you have 2 days until the order will be canceled. 20:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) If you want to continue this order, create a new section Here. Thank you. 02:36, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Customer never responded Order Hi LS24, I would like 10 tires which would be 30 clicks. Where do you want me to put the clicks? 22:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok no problem! put all 30 on my rabbit module. Tell me where to send the tires! Thanks! 22:09, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, can you please wait a moment I have to get 30 totemic feed... I dont have 60 votes, so I'll have to wait a day to give the clicks. Oh, and you can send the tires to "naiansa"(my username) in MLN. Tell me if I need to do anything else, and thank you! 19:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok. No rush! 01:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Clicks sent! 22:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Please accept my Friend Request. 00:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Tires sent! 20:22, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Done! Ľ∑ϑϕ¢Ï✞¥ƒ@π❶①❾'s Order Hi, it's legocityfan119. I'll order 2 Nitro, 10 Thornax, and 5 Strawberries. where should i put the clicks? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 18:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC)